Another Try
by sonicandlink
Summary: A Phoenix/Maya Oneshot That was inspired by the song "Another Try" By Josh Turner... I hope you guys like it...


(author's note ) This is a fanfic inspired by the song "Another Try" which I put at the end of the fic... Don't ask why... anyways, this is my first ace attorney fanfic, so it probably sucks... It's a oneshot that features my favorite pairing in gaming: Phoenix/Maya... If you don't like, then you might not want to to read... Anyways, I hope you like it and I hope that if you read it, you'll leave behind a review... also, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows ^_^

Disclaimer: the characters and song featured in this fanfic don't belong to me. The characters belong to capcom and the song belongs to Josh Turner

* * *

Wright's Apartment

5:00 AM

Phoenix Wright groaned as he looked at his alarm clock. 5 AM, the same time Phoenix had woken up since he lost his badge. They say that when you lose something important, it affects your sleeping habits and makes it harder to stay asleep for any length of time... Who ever said that deserves the title of "genius." Phoenix stretched his limbs and decided that he should probably get ready for the day. Phoenix walked into his bathroom and decided to start the long process of waking up: the first step, taking a scolding shower.

Wright's Apartment

5:30 AM

Phoenix yawned as he took his "beanie" (or at least, that's what Trucy called it... He always thought that it was a hat... He'll have to ask Trucy about it when she wakes up ) and placed it on his head, making sure that he didn't harm his naturally spiky hair (he may hide them from the rest of the world, but that doesn't mean that he stopped loving his spikes ). The next step to starting his day, was checking his mail... Yep, Phoenix has gotten into the nasty habit of not checking his mail on the day it comes, but waiting until the morning after "Gives me something to do during the morning..." Phoenix had reasoned to his daughter... While she was scolding him about being to lazy to check the mail ON time. Phoenix chuckled at this memory "Even without Maya around, a little girl STILL controls just about everything I do... Making sure that I don't seriously screw anything up..." Phoenix then sighed, "Maya..." It had been about 7 years since phoenix had last talked to her. Phoenix remembered how he shoved her (and the rest of his friends ) away after he lost his badge. "Just... Give me a few days, ok Maya? I just need some time alone... I'll call you when I'm ready to talk, ok?" 7 years and Phoenix could still remember the conversation that he had with Maya like it was yesterday. Phoenix had promised to call her, but he never did... He just couldn't face her... He couldn't face any of his friends. And then, well, Phoenix started the long process of figuring out what happened during the trial that took away his badge... He had used that as an excuse for why he didn't stay in touch with his friends, to bad he can't use that excuse any more... His friends must hate him "No use dwelling on a well known fact, Wright" Phoenix scolded himself while trying to mimic his old friend, Miles Edgeworth. On that note, Phoenix tiptoed across the hallway, making sure that he didn't wake Trucy up and headed towards his mailbox.

In front of Wright's mailbox

5:45 AM

Phoenix wasn't surprised to find his mailbox filled with letters since it has been about a week since he last checked the mail. "Bill, bill, bill trash, bill, letter from Ema, bill, purple envelope... Wait..." Phoenix Looked at the purple envelope closely. In his lifetime, Phoenix had only known one person who used purple envelopes year round... "It couldn't be," Phoenix ripped open the purple envelope and shakily lifted the piece of paper that was in it (why didn't Phoenix look at the address on the envelope you ask? Phoenix forgot it existed... )

_Dear Nick,_

_Hey Nick, what's up? *scribble marks... It must have taken a long time and a lot of thinking to write this letter...* Umm... Look, I just wanted to tell you, that I miss you... I know I haven't contacted you in about 8 years, but that's because I was worried that you still didn't talk to anyone... I was also a bit hurt, especially when Pearly told me that it shouldn't have taken you so long to contact me... I think she was hurt too... But you know what? I understand now... I understand that the pain of losing the one thing that mattered most in your life made it hard for you to even think about your friends, let alone talk to them... I also heard that you were able to finally clear your name a couple of months ago... I'm so happy for you! Even when everyone thought that you did it... Even when the odds were stacked against you, you were still able to find the truth... Just like old times... I am so proud of you Nick... I wish I could have been there to celebrate with you, but maybe it was better that I wasn't? I know that it still must be hard for you... _

_Well, I just wanted to say that I forgave you for not calling 7 years ago... And that I missed you..._

_Love, _

_Maya Fey_

Phoenix's hands were trembling as he read over the letter multiple times "Oh Maya... I'm so sorry that I didn't call..." Phoenix closed his eyes. "This isn't the time to cry Phoenix... I have to go see Maya... _Now_" With that thought, Phoenix quickly ran back up to his apartment (again, making sure that he didn't wake Trucy up ), wrote up a note for Trucy, and then ran to the nearest train station, hoping that he had enough money for the train (It was hard being a hobo... )

Kurain Village

8:00 AM

Phoenix stared at the Fey Manor , preparing to take a leap of faith. He remembered the first time he saw the Manor, and how beautiful it looked. He remembered all of the good times he shared, coming to this manor so that he could visit Maya and Pearls. He also remembered all of the bad memories involved with _that _case. None of that mattered right now. The only thing that mattered to Phoenix right now is taking the old looking door knocker and knocking on the door. With a deep breath, Phoenix closed his eyes and knocked on the door. Phoenix took the beanie off his head when he heard her voice "Coming!" When the door opened, phoenix let go of the breath that he had held and waited for Maya to react. "..."Maya just stared at Phoenix with sad eyes. Phoenix figured that his eyes reflected hers. Finally, Maya took a shaky hand and placed it over her mouth "... N-Nick?" Phoenix looked down. The only reason that Maya recognized him was because he removed his beanie... Had he really changed that much? "Maya..." Maya took a shaky step forward, and Phoenix took his arms wrapping them around Maya "Nick... I missed you so much" Maya whispered wrapping her arms around Phoenix.

8:30 AM

Wright's apartment

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?!" Trucy yelled throughout their apartment. "Daddy, Polly is going to be here soon!" Trucy yelled in her father's room. "Still no sign of daddy... I wonder where he could be?" This wasn't good. Ever since Apollo started working for phoenix, he had become phoenix and Trucy's transportation to just about every where, including the agency. This meant that Phoenix would have to walk to the agency if he wasn't at the apartment when Apollo got there. Trucy huffed "Oh well, I might as well look for clues for where daddy could be... Maybe Polly could help when he gets here?" As if on cue, Trucy heard a familiar voice "Nice Pink Princess pajamas Trucy" Trucy spun around to see Apoll looking at her with a funny grin on his face. "Hi Polly, Daddy disappeared... Want to help look for clues to where you could be at?" Trucy asked. Apollo shrugged, "I don't see why not... I don't really have anything better to do..." Trucy thanked Apollo and then spent the next several minutes looking all over for a clue that would tell them where Trucy's father went. Finally, Apollo found a piece of paper that was addressed to Trucy. "Hey Trucy, I think I found something... It's addressed to you and..." Apollo was cut off by Trucy stealing the piece of paper from Apollo "Let me See!" The first thing that Trucy noticed was the atrocious hand writing "Yup, definitely from Daddy!" Trucy declared, before finally reading the note

_Dear Trucy,_

_I Have gone to give love another chance. I'll be back by dinner time, I promise._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

"So... What did it say?" Apollo asked. Trucy just looked up at Apollo with the biggest grin you could ever see.

"I'm finally getting a new mommy."

* * *

"_All the things I felt and never shared_

_All the times that she was lonely with me there_

_The tears I wouldn't let fall from my eyes_

_And how I let her go without a fight_

_The reasons I'm alone I know by heart_

_But I don't want to spend forever in the dark_

_I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life_

_If love ever gives me another try_

_There's no changing things that we regret_

_The best that we can hope for is one more chance_

_If the hands of time could just move in reverse_

_I wouldn't make the same mistake again with her_

_The reasons I'm alone I know by heart _

_But I don't want to spend forever in the dark _

_I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life _

_If love ever gives me another try"_


End file.
